The Time Potion
by the-lady-of-iron
Summary: What happens when the Marauders are sent to the future and meet the Next Generation? Craziness is garenteed!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter…Although I really really want to!

It was a warm summer's day, which was quite unexpected. The children, of course, loved it and spent their day playing joyfully. Except for one. No one on Grimmauld Place knew of the secret house in the seemingly empty bit of space between Number 11 and 13. No one knew that, sitting in the window of a drawing room, a boy sat in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The boy in question did not go out to play with the others his age. He sat lonely and bitter, in this prison of a house. Stepping away from the scene in the window and the sad thoughts that came with it, he walked quietly out of the room so not to attract the attention of that bitc- his mother. It was no such luck.

"SIRIUS! What are you doing up here?" Walburga Black snapped, exiting the spare bedroom on the first floor, glaring down at her son with cold black eyes. _Probably looking for more places to put dark objects, _Sirius thought angrily, _since she already used my room to put hers._

"Nothing…Mother." Sirius Black said choking out the last word. Turning on his heel he walked slowly up the stairs, until he could no longer feel his mother's glare on his back, and then broke into a run. Reaching his room he shut the door and leaned back on it. As his knees gave out, he put his head in his hands. _I'd rather be anywhere else _Sirius thought groaning.

"Aww Padfoot, are you sad?" A familiar voice cooed. Strangely the voice was coming from behind the closed curtains. Sirius stood up cautiously and walked to the windows, ripping them open he found himself looking at none other than the face of his two best friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin.

"Wormtail couldn't come, his dads sick." James said grinning in his best friends face, "Now are you going to let us in before or after Remus has a conniption." Remus sat on a broom next to James looking around wildly as if he didn't know whether to feel scared or excited.

"Come in? Only if I get to come out!" Sirius groaned but opened the window further to let James and Remus fly in.

"Why else would we be here, Paddy?" James laughed, "Get your stuff together, my mums making lasagna tonight."

Sirius couldn't help but grin. He knew his friends would come help him! Throwing open the doors of his closet he hastily shoved his scarce amount of Muggle clothing into his packed-days-before Hogwarts trunk. He was broken out of his jovial thoughts by James kicking a trunk at the end of his bed.

"What's in here?" Remus said curiously eyes the ornate carvings of snakes and the small metal box. As James kicked it again, it rattled as if inside were bottles.

"My mums stockpiling all her dark objects. This is the one she put in my room for 'safekeeping'." Sirius said with distaste.

"…Have you opened it yet?" James said, his eyes gleaming madly. Remus looked alarmingly at James.

"You're not going to open something that Padfoot's _mum _put in here?" Remus said looking distressed

"Moony…of course we are!" Sirius said grinning. Throwing down his bag he joined James at the floor of his bedroom. They both looked at Remus expectantly. With a sigh, he joined them as well. James slowly unhooked the catch and pushed open the box.

Inside the box glittered rows and rows of vials. Some looked alluring, almost seductive in their un-earthly beauty, and yet some looked so repulsive the boys _had to _gag. There was one in the front row that the boys' gazes could not avoid. The vial was a clear glass yet it was surrounded by a cord of shiny gold. The potion itself was midnight blue. It trembled slightly and Remus, James, and Sirius could have sworn they saw pictures in the potions reflection.

For the most bizarre reason each boy felt the urge to touch it, and even felt their hand move of its own accord. Somewhere deep in their minds they knew they shouldn't. But they _had_ to touch it, hold it, and_ drink it_ even. Each boy grabbed at the potion and each boy tried to rip it from the others hand. Somehow the vial seemed to slip loose from each boys and a fall, as if in slow motion, to the floor.

A split second before the worst happened each boy was sane enough to think, "I hope it wasn't dangerous…" before the vilest smell hit their nose and the room around them vanished.

*(0000) ** (0000)*

As they hit the floor of what seemed like Sirius' bedroom, their surroundings seemed a bit off. What it was, no one could tell, as the room seemed almost the same if not a bit messier and…dusty?

"…Told you…" Remus muttered brushing off the dust that piled on him when he fell.

"Why is your room so dusty?" James asked curiously at Sirius who just shrugged helplessly. _As if he knew better than them about whatever the hell that potion was made of _Sirius thought.

As the boys prepared to look for any clues to where they were they heard the strangest sound. A soft female voice calling out was ringing through the old house. It seemed as if coming from the stairway so the boys opened the door quietly and peeked out. Across the hall there was still Regulus' bedroom, although the door looked a bit more battered than Sirius remembered.

The hallway was the biggest surprise. It no longer was dark and gloomy with horrid portraits hanging on the wall. The walls were somehow painted a dark gold and instead of those horrid portraits, there were pictures of little red and black haired children. And those children looked familiar. Like Lily and James! There as some of a little blue haired boy that Sirius didn't recognize. On the far wall, there was what looked like a family portrait of the whole family. Two James like boys, one James like _man_, one redhead woman, and a little girl that looked slightly like Lily.

It was the little redhead girl whose voice they heard as they saw her face appear at the top of the stairs. "Albus?" she called softly.

The door too Regulus' room opened and the younger James look alike appeared with a book. "Lily? Why are you up here?"

Sirius exchanged confused glances with his friends. Lily? Albus? It didn't make any sense. The other boys looked about as bewildered as Sirius. What kind of messed up potion had Sirius' mum had put there?

"I heard something…" 'Lily' said looking around suspiciously.

"The bang? Probably James messing around of course!" 'Albus' said already turning back into the room. The two boys turned to James. Had they really just heard his name or where their ears playing tricks on them?

"James left with Juliet an hour ago!" 'Lily' whispered. Albus stopped and a look of panic crossed his face.

"Dad and Mum are at the office…" They both turned to look at Sirius' bedroom door, where they had heard the crash.

Sirius, James, and Remus, having just shut the door, looked for a place to hide from the teens. It was too late as 'Lily and Albus' came running in, their wands pointed to curse.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" 'Albus' snapped, stepping in front of 'Lily' in a protective stance. The redhead wasn't having that and pushed her way in front of the boy and walking slowly towards the three boys.

"What kind of sick joke do you think you're playing, coming here looking like that? You know are dad? Harry Potter? Yes, well he would have _killed_ you already!" 'Lily' glared with such ferocity that the three boys flinched away from her steely hazel eyes.

"Uh, I think we have a misunderstanding…" Remus whispered his eyes trained on the two wands pointed at his face.

"Lils?" 'Albus' asked quietly a look of understanding cross his face, "There from the _past_! How could someone have gotten hair for the Polyjuice Potion? And no one can change their appearance that well, not even Teddy!" His face grew wide with excitement.

'Lily' seemed reluctant to put her wand down but did so anyway. "What year is it?" She asked.

"1975?"James asked.

'Lily and Albus' exchanged glanced at each other. They both stowed their wands in their back pockets, much to the three boys' relief. Walking forward cautiously with their hands up, they started to explain.

A/N: Yayyyyyy review! Please? You're welcome to give me ideas, I have writers block sometimes


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Neither me or ****EnchantedWords17 own Harry Potter…unfortunately. **

A/N: This story is now being co-written with EnchantedWords17! Yay! This chapter is written by her not me, so enjoy!

_**What Happened Last:**_

_'Lily' seemed reluctant to put her wand down but did so anyway. "What year is it?" She asked._

_"1975?"James asked._

_'Lily and Albus' exchanged glanced at each other. They both stowed their wands in their back pockets, much to the three boys' relief. Walking forward cautiously with their hands up, they started to explain._

Remus was the first to speak. He took a careful step forward, causing 'Lily's' hand to twitch towards her wand.

"Well, James and I," he gestured toward his messy-haired friend. "Were over at Sirius' house." With this, he nodded his head toward the dog Animagus. 'Albus' nodded for him to continue. "His mum is huge on the dark arts stuff, and there was a trunk full of these potions. There was this one potion that hit the floor and broke and… we ended up here." He finished lamely.

'Albus' turned to his younger sister. "What do we do?" he muttered so low, only she could hear.

"Alright," 'Lily stood up, wand out once again, facing the time travelers. She pointed her wand at James first.

"James Potter, correct?" he nodded, looking frightened. "What is your animagus form?"

He raised an eyebrow, but answered her. "A stag." 'Lily' nodded her approval.

"Sirius Black… what is your Patronus?" the red head moved her wand to Sirius.

"A dog," Sirius answered, eyeing 'Lily's' wand warily.

"Remus Lupin…" Lily's voice trailed off and she turned to her brother. "What do we ask him? Everyone knows he's a werewolf…"

"What?" Remus squeaked, eyes widening.

"Oh I got it!" Lily turned back around to the sandy haired boy. "If you had a son what would you name him?"

"Uh… Teddy?" Remus voice rose at the end, like he was asking a question. To his relief, the witch nodded and shoved her wand back into her pocket. She rubbed her eyes and turned to 'Albus'.

"Al, what now?" she asked.

The green eyed boy stood up. "Well… Dad's on an Auror mission and Mum is with Aunt Hermione discussing that new case… I'll go get James and Teddy and you stay here with these three."

'Lily' nodded and sat back down on the bed while the three Marauders stood around uncomfortably, not sure what to do with themselves. 'Albus' left and soon the room was awkwardly quiet.

Sirius cleared his throat and attempted at conversation. "So… nice weather we're having today."

'Lily', who was leaning against the bed's headboard with both eyes squeezed tight, opened one disbelieving eye to look at Sirius. She closed her eyes again, smiling and shaking her head.

"Nice weather…" James muttered, also shaking his head. "Really Padfoot, really?"

"What!" Sirius defended himself. "It was better than nothing!"

"No, nothing defiantly would have been better," 'Lily' said, getting off the bed and sticking her head out of the room. After being sure Albus wasn't back yet, she leaned against the door frame, looking warily at the three time travelers.

"Care to explain who you are then?" Sirius grumbled, sitting down on the dusty bed and crossing his arms.

'Lily' bit her lip. "I'm not sure how much I should tell you…"

"How about you tell us your name, and we'll go from there?" Remus asked kindly.

'Lily' sighed and strode back over to the bed. "I'm 14 and my name is Lily Luna Potter. The other boy who was just here is my brother, he's 16 and his name is Albus… Severus Potter." Lily said the last bit very fast, averting her gaze from the gaping marauders.

James was the first to snap out of it. "Did you just say Albus _Sever –"_ James was cut off when three boys entered. Albus walked in first, followed by an older looking boy who was almost identical to James but with warm brown eyes and a man with turquoise colored hair who looked oddly familiar… but none of the marauders could quite figure out why.

'Lily' jumped up from the bed, grateful for the distraction. She bounced over to her brothers and Teddy. "This," she said, gesturing to her eldest brother. "Is James Sirius Potter, he's 18 years old. And this," she pointed her thumb at Teddy. "Is Teddy Lupin, who is 21."

Lily turned her back to the gaping boys and faced her relatives. "And this," she nodded her chin towards the Marauders behind her. "Is James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin… from 1975."

The newer generation and the supposedly long-dead teens stared at each other for a while. Lily stood awkwardly between them, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Teddy cleared his throat. "Uh… um… Lils… wha-?"

James II snorted. "Well said mate. I think what Teddy here is trying to say is… What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Language, James, language," 'Lily' mock scolded.

"That didn't answer the question," Sirius sung under his breath.

'Lily' glared at him (_She looks just like Lily Evans! _James thought) and snapped, "Then why don't you answer it, O Wise One?"

"Happily," Sirius chirped. "We, like Lily has mentioned, are from 1975. My – mum," he cringed when he said this, as if it was a very dirty swear word. "Had a trunk of dark potions in my room and there was this weird, blue-ish one, which broke on the floor and exploded, evidently transferring us to the future." And with that, Sirius sat back down on the dusty bed which was once his, causing the dust the fly up and into the faces of the young witches and wizards in the small room.

'Albus', who felt like he coughed up a lung, took his oak and dragon string wand out and pointed it at the dust-lined room. "_Terego," _he coughed, efficiently clearing the room of dust and dirt.

"Thanks Al," 'Lily' sneezed. "Where were we? Oh, yeah, so, you guys have travelled 35 years into the future, so now what? How the hell are we going to get you back! You can't stay in the future forever, that would screw everything up!" Lily's voice went from calm and normal to edging on hysterical. She began to pace the small room nervously.

"Why don't we just go back with a Time Turner?" Remus suggested. Teddy jumped at the sound of his voice and stared at him discreetly with a somber expression on his face.

"Can't, Dad destroyed them all in his fifth year," James II explained.

James' head snapped up at this. His brows furrowed together. "Are you three my kids?" he asked, confused.

Albus shook his head. "Grandkids," he said simply.

"Then are you _my_ grandson?" Remus asked Teddy, who looked startled at being addressed by his long dead father.

"No… I'm your son," Teddy explained, wishing he could say more.

"Why's your hair blue?" Sirius interrupted, frowning at Teddy's turquoise locks.

James smacked him upside the head and Remus frowned at him, but Teddy laughed. "It's _turquoise_, and I'm a Metamorphagus." To prove his point, Teddy screwed up his face in concentration and his hair turned the exact same shade as Remus'. Now their resemblance to each other was uncanny; Remus' nose was a bit longer, and Teddy's eyes were larger and he lacked the scars Remus had, but other than that, Teddy resembled Remus as much as the man in the pictures resembled James.

"Wait," Remus croaked. "If you're my son, then does that mean that you're a…" his voice trailed off in worry.

To his relief and surprise, Teddy shook his head and Albus spoke up. "Nah, he just acts like he's PMS once a month. Just like Lily!"

Teddy did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue at Albus, while Lily smacked her brother on the back of the head. Remus laughed, "Don't worry I know what it's like to have my furry little problem compared to the woman's menstrual cycle."

Teddy laughed too, feeling odd but happy to be with his dad. Dad… he mentally tried out the word and it flowed oddly to him, but it sounded nice all the same.

"So what's the future like?" James asked, leaning against the wall behind him.

James II, Albus, Teddy and Lily all shared a look. "How much are we telling them?" Teddy asked his cousins.

Lily chewed her lip. "Maybe we should wait for Mum and Dad to get home before we decide…"

"Maybe we should go get them _now_," Albus pointed out. "We don't want to screw up the future."

"Hey!" Sirius protested indignantly. "We are not going to screw up the future! It is going to be a billion times more awesome because we're in it!"

"Padfoot, you idiot, we're in the future anyway," James said. The three marauders missed the looks the teenagers shared.

"James, c'mon, let's head over to the ministry and find mum and dad," Lily got up and strode over to her oldest brother, pulling him out with her.

"Who are your parents?" James asked, evidently curious about who his child was and who they married.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely," Albus said absentmindedly, twirling his wand in his fingers.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes of uncomfortable silence before they heard Lily call from the kitchens, "Guys! We're back!"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I unfortunately do not get to own Harry Potter…but if any of you can fix that, I would love you!

A/N: This story is being co-written with EnchantedWords17! Yay! This chapter is written by me. Enjoy!

_What Happened Last Time:_

"_James, c'mon, let's head over to the ministry and find mum and dad," Lily got up and strode over to her oldest brother, pulling him out with her._

_ "Who are your parents?" James asked, evidently curious about who his child was and who they married. _

_ "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely," Albus said absentmindedly, twirling his wand in his fingers._

_ It couldn't have been more than five minutes of uncomfortable silence before they heard Lily call from the kitchens, "Guys! We're back!"_

All three boys shot up from the table in surprise. Albus chuckled and opened the door to find two horror struck parents. Harry Potter took a step into the room and surveyed the damage.

_Nothing is broken at least, _Harry thought with a sigh as he turned to the three teenagers in the room that where most definitely not his. He stared into the faces of three innocent (to some degree) young adults that he knew would die eventually. His heart throbbed as the young face of his father stared up at him with awe.

"You're _my_ kid!" James asked in amazement as he went over to hesitantly poke Harry in the stomach as if to check if Harry was real.

"Uh…Yea," Harry said awkwardly. He turned around to face his grinning children, "What happened!"

"This time it wasn't our fault," James said proudly, "Grandpa and Great Uncles Sirius and Remus dropped one of the old bat lady's potions and they ended up here!"

The three boys looked affronted at being called "Grandpa" and "Great Uncle". They looked about ready to speak up in indignation but where silenced by a small shake of the head from Teddy.

Ginny sighed and looked at the time-travelers in pity. "I think I should go get Ron and Hermione…they could have some ideas on how to get James, Remus, and Sirius back." She gave a small wave to the three boys and gave each of her children (adopted too) a kiss on the head and a stern warning too not bug their father. All of the Potter and Lupin children gave her a look of pure innocence while they agreed. With a roll of her eyes she left the room.

"Why don't we all relax and drink some butterbeer while we wait for the rest of the gang!" Lily suggested, desperate to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them after her mother left.

Harry grinned at his daughter lovingly. "I think that's a very good idea Lily-flower!"

The group sat huddled around the large table in the Grimmauld Place's kitchen. Sirius stared around his old house sourly.

"Why would you choose to live _here_!" He exclaimed in shock.

"It looks better than it did before we cleared all the junk out!" Teddy exclaimed defensively. This house was his pride and joy since he spent much of his younger years cleaning it out with Harry and Ginny. It had been the only home he'd ever known before moving out with Victorie. He didn't remember living with his parents when he was a baby. It pained him to see his long dead father sitting across from him, so blissfully unaware at his future son's heartbreak.

"I was so glad when we finally got rid of that hideous portrait!" James II shuddered.

"We? You were away when Al and I blew it up! On accident of course…" Lily giggled as she downed her butterbeer in one gulp.

"Wait, what portrait?" Remus asked confused.

"Sirius' mum put a portrait of herself up before she died and it used to yell insults at anyone who wasn't pureblood and a lunatic. And she put a permanent sticking charm on the back so we couldn't get it off for the longest time." Albus explained.

"No!" Sirius said aghast. He couldn't imagine having to live in this house with his mum stuck there _forever_!

"Ya well Lily and I decided to mix Mum's perfume with Dad's bone regrowth potion and the portrait was no more!" Albus said and the whole kitchen burst in laughter.

James II pouted and said, "I would've helped… but I went to Hogwarts before you guys! It's not my fault I'm older."

"I was glad to finally get rid of her!" Harry said smiling at his oldest.

"What are we all laughing about?" A voice said from the door. A tall, grinning red-haired man stood in the doorway standing next to Ginny. Ginny had linked arms with a slender bushy haired woman and they were both whispering urgently. Two children pushed their way past the grown-ups and went to sit with the other kids. The bushy red haired girl quickly started talking to Lily, which made them look like a copy of the two adult women. The red haired boy sat down next to Albus and they both exchanged worried looks.

"Ron, Hermione we've had a little… problem," Harry said standing up quickly, "How would we send them back to their time?"

Ginny had obviously filled them in on the way over because they instantly knew what he was talking about. "There are no more time turners, Harry and the time turns the Ministry is making will take at least another year! We don't know how much damage they could make by then." Hermione said nervously.

"Maybe we have to wait until then, honey. I'm sure we could keep it safe by they're ready." Ron said gently.

"Ron! We can't just give up thinking after just a minute. You're the Golden Trio, think of something else." Ginny snapped at Ron. He frowned at the smaller lady.

"Mums right Uncle Ron…if they came by potion I'm sure there's a counter potion." Albus said quietly.

James nodded excitedly, "I know someone who can make pretty much any potion!"

"I don't think we're going to go with your…friend James," Harry said frowning, "I know someone too" He said turning to the adults.

The adults walked out of the room, engrossed in their conversation. As the door swung shut James turned to the rest of the kids and declared, "So what are we going to do with them after summer ends…next week?"

"I'm sure they'll be gone by then." The red-hear girl said dismissively.

"But what if they're not gone, Rose! Think of all the stuff we could do with the Marauders!" James said his eyes gleaming with the possibilities.

Even if they're not, I'm sure Headmistress will think of something." The red-head boy said smiling gently at his sister.

"I think it'll be great to have our grandparents at school with us, Hugo!" Lily grinned.

Hugo sighed, running his hand through his shaggy red hair, "Do you realize how much this could mess up the future, Lily!"

The group went silent for a minute and all turned to look at the time travelers. James, Sirius, and Remus had been watching their future relatives with looks of wonder.

Remus glanced around nervously and said, "We shouldn't be here, their right. Anything we find out could change this world forever!"

"Please! Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny are smart enough to wipe your memories before they send you back!" Rose said smiling.

"See! We should enjoy being with them for the first time ever!" James II said exasperatedly.

Everyone froze and turned to look at James II, who seemed unaware of the slip-up he just made.

"What do you mean…for the first time…_ever_?" James said worriedly glancing at his friends.

"He meant nothing by it." Teddy speaking up finally and giving James II death glares. _Of course it's James II who screws this up and ruins everything, _he thought angrily.

At this point, Hermione had re-entered the room to show the time travelers where they would sleep, oblivious to the thick tension hanging in the air. The three teenagers soon forgot about James II slip-up as they marveled at how different the Black house looked. All of them knew what it looked like in their time but in this time, the future; it was bright and open, with beautiful family portraits and the smell of fresh flowers. Sirius almost felt at home in this strange but wonderful new house.

"You can stay in Sirius' room; I think you'll find it pretty similar too how it was in your time." Hermione said. She pulled out her wand and a lock appeared on the door, "For privacy from these little mischief-makers" She explained fondly before turning and heading down the stairs.

Albus grinned, "Right outside my room" He said happily. He had already started to plan everything he wanted to do with the people he had always wished he knew.

A/n: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've been very busy with schoolwork so if you want somebody to hate on, it's my teachers. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Yay, chapter four-ness! I think you'll find this chapter to be pure awesome-ness. I definitely added some father/son sadness into this, even some Harry/Ginny cuteness. I wanted to make them feel OLD. Forever young, right guys?

Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful, lovely, wonderful, super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot characters. But I do own a poster of them! Go me!

This story is co-written with EnchantedWords17, and this chapter was also written by her.

_WHAT HAPPENED LAST: _

"_You can stay in Sirius' room; I think you'll find it pretty similar too how it was in your time." Hermione said. She pulled out her wand and a lock appeared on the door, "For privacy from these little mischief-makers" She explained fondly before turning and heading down the stairs. _

_Albus grinned, "Right outside my room" He said happily. He had already started to plan everything he wanted to do with the people he had always wished he knew._

Remus groaned as he checked his watched. Bloody hell, it was bloody seven thirty in the bloody morning and he was bloody awake. It was so bloody unfair! The sandy-haired boy looked around the room, at Sirius, whom was only half on his bed, his head hanging upside down and snoring lightly. Then at James, who was curled up in a ball on top his bed covers, his glasses askew. Shaking his head fondly, Remus rolled out of the bed he was in.

Remus padded barefoot across the bedroom gently, not really caring if he woke the other boys, more concerned about the racket they would cause if they were woken, waking the rest of the residents in the house.

He quietly unlocked, open, closed and re-locked the door before making his way to the bathroom across the hall, still rubbing his eyes blearily. Before he reached the bathroom, however, he began to hear someone talking and he stopped, listening.

"I know Teddy," a female voice said in a slightly exasperated voice. "Okay, well, I don't really know." The voice softened quite a bit. "And I can't say I wish I did know how you felt because I'd be lying." A slight chuckle came, obviously Teddy. "But I do wish you didn't have to feel this way. But there's nothing we can do, so you might as well just try to make the best of it."

Confused, Remus turned the corner of the hall, and stepped into the bathroom, leaning against the frame of the door. Lily was standing in front of the mirror, showered and fully dressed, braiding her long red hair back carefully. Watching her was Teddy, who was sitting on the lip of the tub, his hair still blue –or _turquoise_.

"Is this a private party or can I join?" Remus asked from where he was standing. Teddy turned suddenly, looking at Remus with an odd expression on his face – it was a mix between joy and confusion. Lily didn't turn, but glanced at him in the mirror.

"Oh good morning Remus," she said, tying the end of her braid tightly. "I was actually just leaving," she turned around, leaning against the counter. "When you're hungry there's food downstairs in the kitchen and if you're going to shower there's extra towels in the closet across the hall. Bye boys," with that and a light wave, the young girl bounced out of the bathroom, her just completed braid whipping out of sight as she turned the corner.

Both Lupin men watched her leave before turning to face each other. Remus, who did not want a long, dragging, awkward moment (not that Teddy did either, mind you), spoke up as soon as son and father glanced at each other.

"Morning Teddy," Remus said.

"Morning Dad," Teddy jumped up from his spot on the bathtub and flattened out the grey, V-neck tee he was wearing. Teddy and Remus were roughly the same height and looked as much as each other as Harry did James, with a few noticeable differences here and there (namely the hair).

Remus stared at his offspring, a completely blank look on his face for a few moments. Teddy was starting to get unnerved by the staring until Remus finally said something. "It is so weird to have someone call me Dad. You have no idea," he shook his head, sounding oddly awed.

Teddy laughed. "You don't know how weird it is seeing you," Teddy replied. "This young." He made sure to add.

Remus groaned and covered his face with his hands, muttering into them, "I forgot I get old in the future." The werewolf moaned.

"Sorry, but it's inevitable," Teddy said. "Don't mention getting old to Sirius though. You might confuse the poor chap."

Remus laughed, "You know what, kid? I think I like you. Although, since I'm your father, I guess I kind of have to."

Remus had no idea, but at this, Teddy's chest swelled with genuine happiness and pride. He smiled at his dad. "Eh, I kind of like you too," Teddy shrugged jokingly, still smiling; a hint that what was previously said meant more than the world to him. "I'm going to go eat something. Are you coming?"

Remus nodded. "You go down I'll go get the others."

Teddy nodded and went down the stairs, practically skipping.

Meanwhile, in his room, Albus was sitting on his bed, talking to James II, who was sitting at Albus' desk. Both spoke in hushed whispers, not wanting to wake anyone up with their, erm… planning.

"I still think we should go with the jelly though!" James Sirius argued. Albus sighed.

"And I'm still saying it won't work the same as the potion would!" Albus whisper-yelled.

"I bet it would!" James II said.

"No, it wouldn't!"

"Yes, it would!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

By this point the boys had forgotten where they were and what time it was, and were both shouting at each other.

"BOYS SHUT UP!" Harry roared from his bedroom. The brothers jumped, and grinned at one another sheepishly.

"Opps," James II said.

"No kidding," Albus laughed. "OK, so we're going to use the potion, that's settled, now –"

"Jelly," James II coughed into his fist, making Albus glare at him. "Fine," James II sighed. "We'll use the stupid bloody potion."

Albus beamed, looking rather proud with himself.

"Okay, so now that that is settled, and I'm right – as usual – we should probably figure out how we're going to prank them without them noticing… I think that we should do it when we're having dinner, perhaps, and you excuse yourself first, and later on I do the same. Or maybe it would be easier if we got Lils, James and Teddy to play a game of Quidditch with them, and we can both make up an excuse and leave," Albus pondered

"I think the Quidditch idea is better and I can say that… I have a date with Juliet and you… have a book to read," James II suggested, shrugging.

"Yes, because, I, the greatest seeker since Dad, would pass up a game of Quidditch to read a book," Albus said sarcastically.

"You are so humble Al," James II snorted.

"Well, I learned from the best, didn't I?" Albus shot back.

"Alright," James II re-thought. "Why don't we invite Rose and Hugo over and you and Hugo can skip the Quidditch game together, so no one really questions it?"

"James that is so –wait… that might actually work…" he pondered.

"See, I can come up with good ideas too!" James II puffed out his chest.

"Yes; every once in a blue moon!"

"Or a full moon," both brothers turned sharply to see Remus standing in the doorway. "I came to wake you up Albus, but clearly I'm not needed here. The rest of us are going to have breakfast, if you're hungry."

"Sure, we'll be down in a minute," Albus got to his feet, pulling jeans out of the drawer next to his bed. Remus nodded and left.

James II whistled lowly. "That was close," he observed.

"I wondered how much he heard…" Albus stripped off his grey plaid pyjama bottoms and buttoned up his jeans.

"Don't worry Al, if he heard anything I doubt he would have known what we were talking about. And if he did, don't you think he would have asked what we were talking about?" James II reassured him.

"I guess so," Albus tried to flatten out his unruly dark locks, but gave up almost as soon as he started.

"I'm going to go get dressed," James II said, standing up and stretching. "See you downstairs."

Remus sighed, glaring at Sirius' and James' still sleeping forms. He had shaken them, pushed them and yelled at them, but they still refused to wake. Frustrated, he kicked Sirius in the gut, but Sirius only winced in his sleep, rolled over and continued to sleep.

"Wake up," he begged, but neither heard. He pulled out his wand, gave a sharp flick and thought hard '_Levicourpus!_' James gave a strangled cry, Sirius only blinked blearily, his face going slowly red as all his blood rushed to his head.

"Finally," Remus rejoiced. "I've been trying to wake you two for for_ever_."

"Well, we're awake, can you let us down?" James begged his face the color of Ginny's hair.

"Well…" Remus pretended to think about it.

"I don't think you should," Harry said from the doorway. He took in the scene, his father and godfather hanging upside down in the air, his old Professor twirling his wand in his finger. "They look better like this."

"Hey!" Sirius pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Wow," James shook his head. "Wow, Harry. You'd do this to your own father. Oh, I've taught you so well," James pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Morning Dad," Al walked into the room. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" Harry insisted, throwing his arm around his youngest son.

"Mum says it's always your fault," Albus argued.

"It was him," Sirius pointed an accusing finger at Remus, who tried to look innocent (but failed) while James nodded his head vigorously.

Albus shrugged, "I still think it was Dad," he told them, turning on a heel and leaving.

Harry shook his head as he watched his son leave. Then he turned back to the Marauders. "You probably should let them down, though. They'll probably hate you forever if they miss breakfast."

Remus sighed and flicked his wand at Sirius and Remus. Both tumbled to the floor, hitting it with a resounding crash, rising to their feet swearing. Only Remus noticed Harry, who was pulling on the edge of his collar and occasionally running a hand through his hair – the same thing James did when he was nervous.

Harry gulped before he asked the question he was dying to know. "So… where's Peter?" he tried to sound casual.

Sirius piped up first. "He wasn't there when we dropped the potion. I wonder if time has passed in the future too," he pondered.

Harry shrugged. "If you're going to ask anyone about that, I'd ask Hermione," he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

When Harry reached the kitchen, Teddy, Lily, James, Albus and Ginny were already down there. He kissed Ginny lightly, ruffled James' hair and pulled out the chair between his daughter and godson.

"What were you screaming about this morning boys?" Harry asked his sons, who immediately tried to look innocent.

"Nothing," they said at the same time, avoiding their fathers gaze.

"You sure about that James, Al? I don't think it sounded like nothing," Ginny asked from the stove. Harry pushed back his chair and grabbed the plates, forks and knives and placed them in front of everyone.

They both nodded their heads, looking down at their plates and occasionally stealing a glance at each other. Their mother sighed, rolled her eyes but let it go. There was usually no point in arguing with James, he was too damn stubborn like his mother, and Al was too good at changing the subject and using flip answers.

"Where'd Remus, Sirius and James get off to?" Ginny asked, waving her wand to put the food on the table. She sat down next to her eldest son.

"They're upstairs," Al answered before Harry could. "Remus was er… waking them up."

There was a moment of silence when everyone piled as much food as they could onto their plates, then the chatter resumed itself. Harry was talking to Lily when the Marauders walked down the stairs.

"Nice hair Sirius," Lily said immediately on cue when the boys walked down.

The dark-haired boy clutched his locks. "Merlin's pants, I haven't done my hair yet!" he threw himself into the chair next to Lily, while James and Remus took their seats a little more calmly. "How bad does it look? _How bad does it look?_" Sirius was nearly on the poor girls lap, shaking her, begging for an answer.

"It looks awful," Lily giggled, pushing him off her. "I should buy you a mirror for your birthday."

"No, please!" James jumped. "Don't buy him a mirror, he has too many!"

"We think he's narcissist," Remus nodded. (A/N: Look it up!)

Lily frowned. "Maybe I'll just buy him some new hair for his birthday," she thought out loud, looking at Sirius' hair again.

"Shut up," he muttered, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Don't count on it," James II, Albus and Teddy said under their breaths while their sister glared at them.

While the kids were outside playing a game of Quidditch, Harry and Ginny called Hermione and Ron over again. Hugo and Rose came too, and were immediately excused. Once they were gone the four sat at the kitchen table, discussing in whispers the best form of action.

"Well, we can't really do anything until we found a counter-potion," Ron pointed out.

"Ron has a point," Harry whispered. "I think we should go talk to McGonagall, or Kingsley, see what they think." Next to him, Hermione nodded.

"I can go talk to Professor McGonagall today and one of you three should go talk to Kingsley tomorrow," Hermione said, glancing over her shoulder at the back door again.

"I'll go talk to Kingsley," Ginny volunteered. "I have to go into the Ministry anyway. What should we do with the kids while we're gone? I hardly trust James, Al, Lily and Teddy home alone, there's no way we're going to leave the Marauders here as well. They'll blow up the place!"

"I'll ask mum if she can take them," Ron said, standing. "Mind you, she hasn't had that many kids around since we were still at school."

"Will you come over for dinner?" Ginny asked, grabbing their coats.

"If we can," Hermione nodded. "Bye Harry, Ginny!"

The rest of them said their goodbyes as well, and Hermione and Ron left, hand in hand, disappearing with a crack outside.

Ginny glanced at her watch. "We should probably drag the kids inside for lunch."

Harry smiled at his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head. "We can hardly call them kids anymore, can we? James is eighteen, Teddy is twenty-one and even Al is sixteen! At least Lily's still young."

Ginny snorted. "I'll still be calling them kids when they're married with their own children. Now come on, their probably starving but unwilling to admit so because their playing Quidditch."

"You would've done the same," Harry called to her retreating back.

Ginny turned and smiled, leaning against a door frame. "Yes," she said. "I suppose I would have."

"You guys are going to your grandparents tomorrow, is that okay?" Ginny had asked them. There was no protesting (everyone loved Grandma and Grandpa Weasely), but a bit of confusion.

"Why?" James II asked. "We're hardly kids anymore."

"No, but you're still my kids," Ginny argued. "And we don't trust you, especially with Remus, Sirius and James here, not to blow up the house while we're out today. We'll try to come get you around dinner though."

Everyone nodded, and slowly, one by one began to disappear from the room until only Teddy and Harry were left in it.

"It's weird isn't it?" Harry asked after a long, but not uncomfortable silence.

Teddy, who knew exactly what he was talking about, nodded. "Weird? Try bloody insanity, mixed with some happiness and awkwardness. And while you're at it, you might as well throw depressing in there too."

Harry laughed. "I know. And we're _older_ than them too!"

Teddy shook his head. "Imagine trying to explain that to someone. That your dad is younger than you."

Harry began to absentmindedly hum the song he remembered from living with the Dursely's: '_I'm my own Grandpa_.' "Imagine trying to explain to someone that your supposed long-dead father was alive again, and still in school, not to mention." He said, some bitterness obvious in his voice.

Teddy sighed. "So what's the plan? Do we know how to send them back yet?"

"We're trying to find the original potion, then the counter-potion. If we can't do that by the time summer break is over though, I think they're going to go to Hogwarts anyway, under disguise of course. And we'd have to erase their memories at the end of it."

"I kind of wish I was going back to Hogwarts this year," Teddy gazed out the window beside him.

"Me too and I bet James wishes he was going back also, but I'd feel bad for McGonagall; having to deal with the Weasely/Potter's _and_ the Marauders. It'll be a fun year for her," Harry shook his head wistfully.

"Very true, I wouldn't be surprised if she quit by the end of the year."

Harry looked down at his watch that had once been Fabian Prewet's. He sighed, standing up. "I have to get back to the office Teddy. See you at dinner," he kissed the top of his godson's head and left him to his own thoughts.

On his way out of the house, Harry ran into James, who was standing in the hall, hands in his pockets and staring at the pictures on the walls. He didn't turn when Harry walked in, but started speaking all the same.

"I think all this must be the weirdest thing that's happened to me since Sirius dared me to serenade Dumbledore during dinner," James shuddered, still not looking around. "Actually, that was more mortifying and hilarious, but it was still pretty weird."

"What did Dumbledore do?" Harry chuckled, going to stand beside his dad and looked up at all the pictures too.

"He just sat there; he looked stunned at first but then he found it funny. It was certainly a better reaction then when Sirius asked out McGonagall. She flipped on him, giving him detentions and lecturing him… but the funny thing was she was blushing like mad the entire time," James laughed, finally turning to get a good look at his son.

"Do you have a girlfriend back in your time right now?" Harry asked, looking at the picture of a newborn Teddy and Remus.

James looked at Harry as if he was insane and shook his head. "I'm guessing Lily Evans is your mother right? You have your eyes and even named your daughter Lily. And if not, this is really awkward. But I haven't dated anyone since fifth year, I've been too busy trying to get her to go out with me."

"Here's a tip: stop acting like a prat and try being her friend," Harry told James, picking up the picture the time-traveler hadn't noticed yet –the picture of Lily and James' wedding day. He handed James the picture, who looked at it in awe. "She comes through eventually."

James shook his head. "But I've stopped acting like a prat and we are friends but I still don't think she likes me! I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Girls are odd creatures. She probably does like you even know and she just won't say anything about it. That's all I know, you should really go to a girl for better advice, perhaps Hermione, Ginny or Mrs. Weasely," Harry watched his dad set down the picture.

"Tell me about it, if there is any creation stranger than a women, then I'll be damned. Hey, speaking of people from my time, why'd you name your son after _Snape_? He called your Lily a Mu – a you-know-what, you know!"

Harry nodded, and cast his scrutinizing gaze on James. "I know what he said… and he's not as bad as he seems. A story for another time, I think. And if you want to meet a, er… strange creation, we should invite our friend Luna over sometime."

James opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut him off. "No, really, it is a story for another time. I have to get back to work."

"Alright, bye," James waved, frowning slightly.

Harry opened the front door, facing James and smiling. "Bye dad," he said.

a/n: Woah, almost four thousand! (3,430 words, without the author notes!) I'm feeling very proud of myself, so I will be going to reward myself with some raspberry ice cream (Yum!) Bye!

-EnchantedWords17


End file.
